Five Kisses
by Winter's Light
Summary: Written for LJ's 5drunkfics community. Kakeru Manabe/Yuki Sohma. Shonen ai. Rating may change. Dropped.
1. Tipsy

Five Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Tipsy**

This was the first time Yuki Sohma had ever gone out drinking. Sure, there were the few times, when at the Sohma New Year's parties in which there were drinks available, but this would be the first time he had gone out to drink-drink.

And he blamed Kakeru Manabe.

Honestly, just because it was this twentieth birthday did not mean he had to get drunk.

At least, he managed to convince the maniac that he would not – under any conditions – get dead drunk.

And at least, it was only Kakeru and their girlfriends.

So that night, Yuki found himself sitting in a bar with Kakeru. Their girlfriends, Komaki and Machi – Yuki was surprised Kakeru had allowed Yuki to date her – would be arriving anytime now after their movie date with friends.

"C'mon Yun-Yun, try this one!" Kakeru pushed an oddly colored drink in front of Yuki.

Yuki looked at it, trying desperately to hide his disgust and shook his head. "No thanks, Kakeru."

Kakeru seemed to have learned a few things from Shigure, for he started to go teary-eyed and whiny. "Please Yun-Yunnn!"

Yuki looked away, wishing that the girls would hurry up and arrive. Kakeru already seemed drunk.

Wait.

Maybe he was.

Yuki glanced at Kakeru, saw his flushed cheeks, leaned closer and caught a whiff of the alcoholic smell and knew Kakeru was drunk. He repressed a groan – leave it to Kakeru to get drunk before the whole thing even started!

"Right, Kakeru, I'm canceling this. You are in no condition to get any more drunk," Yuki said, knowing full well that even his comments wouldn't penetrate Kakeru's foggy mind due to the alcohol, "I'm calling Machi and Komaki-san."

Kakeru seemed to have calmed but glanced at every drink as Yuki dialed Machi's number.

He quickly explained the situation and told her to call Komaki-san, canceling the whole damn event. He told her not to worry about her stupid brother and that he would _try_ to get him home safely.

Try, being the keyword.

Yuki could just imagine Machi smiling shyly at his ranting but…

In any case, he needed to focus on the situation here.

"Ah… Komaki-chan… You're so cute…" Kakeru mumbled sleepily.

Yuki rolled his eyes, hoping that whatever Kakeru would be saying next, wouldn't be too perverted. He had had enough of Shigure for one day.

"C'mon Kakeru," he said, pulling of Kakeru's arms over his shoulder. He lifted the taller boy off their seats and started their way out, pausing only to pay for Kakeru drinks.

As they walked out the doors, Yuki mumbled under his breath, "You are so going to pay me back – twice!"

"Komaki-chan?"

Yuki paused. For a few minutes now, Kakeru had been quiet and he had assumed Kakeru was asleep. Now though, it seemed that the taller boy had awoken.

He cursed. It was growing dark and he still needed to get home. Damn Kakeru for choosing a late hour.

"Komaki-chan… let me off, I can walk…"

Yuki rolled his eyes, deciding to play along. "I will not," he snapped, "and if I do let you try walking, you'll end up in the wrong house or in jail!"

"Komaki-chan… please…"

"Stop it Kakeru, we're almost at your house," Yuki panted, "see?" He could see the apartment where Kakeru now lived.

Once inside, he unceremoniously dumped Kakeru onto the rumpled bed. Yuki, tired from the exercise, let himself drop on Kakeru's bed as well.

"Stupid… Kakeru…" he muttered as Kakeru sleepily got up.

"Komaki-chan?" he asked, scooting closer to Yuki.

"What is it – Oomf!" Yuki started to ask, but was stopped by Kakeru as he pressed his body on top of Yuki, covering Yuki's lips with his own.

Yuki, at first, recoiled with disgust. He had never liked men before and there was no reason to start now.

But as Kakeru continued to kiss, Yuki started to realize that it did not feel as different as he had imagined. Not gender-wise anyways. Kakeru was soft, gentle, yet demanding.

But Yuki and Kakeru both had girlfriends.

With that thought in mind, he pushed Kakeru off and got up.

He stormed out of the apartment, slammed the door shut, and stalked home without ever once looking back.

Meanwhile, Kakeru fell asleep on his bed.

**-unbetaed because I cannot wait any longer-  
**


	2. Drunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Drunk**

For the next few weeks, Yuki continually avoided Kakeru to the point where even an onlooker would notice. Even Machi, his air-headed girlfriend, noticed. She didn't say anything about his avoiding-Kakeru or even that he was a bit skittish around her though; she had just concluded that he was rather strange. (After all, he did just start crying in the middle of nowhere during their date once for no reason at all.)

Even if she didn't say anything about it, she still was concern. She really did love him.

But Yuki wasn't the type to just say it – to admit what he's feeling or how he's feeling.

Their relationship strained however, when both started to drift from their norms. Machi, who usually didn't speak much, and Yuki, who normally spoke for both, now did not speak with the same carefree air as he did before.

After realizing the status of their relationship, Machi went to Tohru Honda for help.

After all, Tohru knew Yuki well. She did live with him for many years.

"Yuki-kun? He's not feeling well?" Tohru had asked, frowning from her chore of washing the dishes.

Machi gave a solemn nod. "Ah, he hasn't been talking as much."

Tohru frowned even more. "Maybe he's… sad about something. Or something's happened and he's busy thinking about that."

"Like a huge event?" Machi asked, casting her mind around to find something to connect it with.

"Maybe…" Tohru murmured, rubbing the sponge on the plate, "there's an English holiday – Christmas – that's coming up. Maybe he's thinking about that."

This time, it was Machi's turn to frown. "Christmas? What is that?"

"Hm… It's where friends and family gather on the 25th of December to celebrate their lives, to celebrate that they're together and exchange gifts," Tohru explained, rinsing several pairs of chopsticks.

"It sounds like a wonderful holiday."

But on Christmas day, Yuki didn't say anything. He was still the same, unresponsive boy. It was as if he had become his old self – his self before Tohru.

Machi hated that self. She found she hated that Yuki didn't tell her how he felt or anything at all.

That same day, she dragged him to a bar to have a meal. And try to coax him to speak.

To her surprise, he ordered a bottle of wine.

To her surprise, he started drinking in shots, continuously.

Within minutes, he was drunk and blabbing incoherently away.

For a brief moment, she thought to herself as she watched her boyfriend wallow himself in misery, she felt a stab of pity, and shame.

Why couldn't she save him from this? Why didn't he tell her?

There were many questions such as those floating around in her head.

And then, she discovered the truth. Amidst the chattering customers, the busy waiters, bartenders, and such, Yuki sat there, hunched, and muttering:

"I kissed him…"

At first, Machi hadn't realized that that was what he was all hung up over. As he continued to babble, "Why did I like it? Why Kakeru? He's my friend… Do I like him? Can't be…" and such, she learned that she could not win.

That night, as she led him to his room in their shared apartment, she went back to her own room, and packed her bags.

She would set him free then; let him go. Untie the knots, unlock the cage.

The next morning, Yuki woke with a pounding headache and a tear-streaked note taped on his forehead.

He swore he felt lips touch his forehead just minutes before he woke.

**-unbetaed-**


	3. Forget

**Five Kisses**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Forget**

"Tohru…"

Tohru Honda's eyes widened. Her hand, which had previously been resting on the doorknob slowly slipped off.

"Y-Yuki-kun?" she asked almost timidly, as if she could not believe that this boy standing in front of her was Yuki Sohma.

But he was. He stood in front of her in nothing but soiled pajamas, barefooted, and looking definitely worse for wear. He looked like a disaster, carrying nothing and wearing nothing to keep nature from attacking him as the rain pounded mercilessly onto his back.

He nodded, trying to smile. "May I come in?" he asked, polite as can be, as if there was nothing wrong with this scene, as if he were here on a visit, on a pleasant visit.

"Yuki-kun…" Tohru whispered, still in shock. Suddenly jolting out of her stupor, she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "Oh, you must be freezing!" she worried, spinning around and searching for something warm to throw onto Yuki. She frantically searched through the closet near the doorway.

"Wait here Yuki-kun," she said, "oh no, never mind, why don't you go wait in the kitchen? I'll go get some towels," she suggested, "and I'll make some tea and we can talk."

"That sounds lovely Tohru," Yuki replied, trying to smile again. He watched her rush off to find those blasted towels before making his way to the kitchen, trying to be careful not to ruin the carpet with his wet and muddy feet.

"What the—"

Yuki turned around and found himself facing a pair of wide red eyes. Kyo was walking towards the kitchen, having spotted Yuki's tracks made of mud and grass. Once his eyes landed on Yuki, his eyebrows flew up.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, surveying his once-hated enemy. He walked towards the refrigerator, stuck his head in, and pulled out a glass of milk.

Yuki shrugged. He really did not feel like explaining to someone he had exchanged insults and death threats with all his life.

"I couldn't find the larger ones but—oh Kyo!" Tohru had arrived in the kitchen, arm full of towels.

"It's alright Tohru, you've done a lot for me already," Yuki replied, thanking her. As she walked towards Yuki and pass Kyo, she pecked Kyo's cheek, and placed the towels on the kitchen table.

"Here…" she picked one up and tossed it onto Yuki's head, furiously wiping it dry as can be. "Kyo? Would you mind—"

"—making the tea?" Kyo interrupted, "I've got it… don't worry Tohru."

Yuki looked surprised at the casualness of Kyo and Tohru, how in sync they were.

Tohru smiled and sat across from Yuki, allowing Yuki to dry himself. "Alright then Yuki-kun, explain."

Yuki shifted in his chair. He reached over and grabbed another towel, tossing it over his head (the other Tohru had taken with her as it had become dirty enough) thereby shielding his face from view. He grabbed a third towel and started to dry his arms.

"Um… alright…" he replied. He really did not want Kyo to be hearing this, for him to confess, to explain while Kyo was here… but once he thought about it, Tohru would just tell him anyway.

"I think I got dumped…" he started and right away, he could hear Tohru's sharp intake and Kyo seemed to have missed the tea cup while pouring steaming water in for he let out a hiss of pain.

"I…it's not only that. I think I got dumped because… because Machi found out that Kakeru kissed me."

This time both Kyo and Tohru seemed to have frozen.

As Yuki continued, as he progressed in relaying his problems, the words came out easier, much easier. But he slowly grew more and more emotional. The alcohol, he thought to himself, it's all the alcohol's doing. I'm never this emotional.

_/Wish you luck. Good-bye Yuki._/


End file.
